User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons, RETURNS! February 8th Trailer 2!
Ethan: I’ve been told all my life that anything I do wasn’t good enough... cut to Alice talking to Ethan on FaceTime. Alice: Ethan, you’re the first friend I’ve made when I first came to Horizon, and with all the good I’ve seen you do, do you know how much that means to me? cut to outside a building where Ethan was crying onto Alice's shoulder. - Hex (Narrating): This boy is more powerful than I originally thought. It seems I underestimated him. Hex spoke, we cut to a flashback where Hex was facing with Diamondhead in the library. Diamondhead created a rope made of diamonds and swung himself towards Hex, knocking him to the ground. cut to inside a dental office where Ethan was laying on a bed where he had his conversation with Hex, from afar. Ethan: What? You want the watch? That’s a first. Hex: Yes, it has far more power than you can ever realize. Hex (Narrating): With it I can unlock the secrets of the universe and use them to my full advantage. - a dark room, Hex and a group of worshippers raised their arms out as their palms glowed in a yellow aura. - Hex (Narrating): Not only would I be able to rule the world, but with both that watch and my magic, I will be invincible. - the dentist office, Ethan was asleep on the bed while his watch was covered in a red aura. Suddenly, Hex's eyes turned from red to green, and a bright white light blinded the area as he screamed - cut back to the earlier conversation in the dental office as Hex appeared with a devious look. Hex: No one would dare oppose me. Ethan: Except me, because It’s Action Time! SONG PLAYS: Brave Freak Out - LiSA More threats has arise on campus! Hex: You’re too late, Wellington! Your friends and these students have now become the start of my uprising! tick jumped onto Diamondhead, as it was trying to eat its head. Diamondhead kicked the creature off him. and with more secrets to be discovered... was sitting with Nikki alone outside at a table. Hannibal: Look, Nikki, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time. grabbed Nikki's hand. - cut to an injured Ethan was laying by a group of bushes as Kraab aimed his claw and prepared to fire at Ethan. Kraab: I’ve had enough games with you, changesman! Horizon will never be the same again! giant tick bursted from the walls from one of the Horizons buildings as it jumped out into the crowd and hopped towards the Ethan, Terence and Hannibal. It screeches echoed throughout the whole area. - Ethan: Well you don’t have to worry about anything, because they’ve never dealt with me before. - cut to a battle with Ghoulseye and Hex on campus. Ghoulseye created another bow from his cape as he fired the arrow to destroy Hex's energy ball. New episodes Return! Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wikia- Friday February 8th Wattpad - Friday February 8th Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers